Amara's Revenge
by Elements4
Summary: Amara and Ray have been together, but after he breaks off with her, what will she do? what lengths will she go to to get his heart back? RayxAmara, Jubby
1. Chapter 1

"Amara, wait!" Ray's voice floated up the stairs as Amara tore into her room. She screamed at him with all her strength left in her and slammed the door to her room, startling Jubilee, who was sharing a room with her. She flopped onto her bed, crying with racking sobs.

"Amara, what's wrong?" Jubilee asked, leaping off her bed and racing over to Amara's side. Amara sat up, her mascara running down her two cheeks like streams of never-ending black water. "It's Ray…" she sobbed.

"Oh, no," Jubilee said, feeling her heart sink to her shoes. She had been praying that this day wouldn't come for Amara. Ever since Ray and Amara had gotten together, she'd been feeling very apprehensive about their relationship. She'd nearly fought with Bobby after she overheard him discussing with Roberto how long Ray and Amara's relationship was going to last. No doubt Amara's best friend was Tabitha, Amara still told Jubilee everything that had happened between Ray and her. And now…

"Okay, calm down and take deep breaths," Jubilee told Amara gently, handing out a tissue. She stroked Amara's back as Amara took great, racking breaths. It cut her to see the Princess of Nova Roma crying so hard and felt a flash of anger. Whatever Ray had done, it had hurt Amara really badly.

"R-ray…" Amara sobbed again, burying her head in Jubilee's shoulder. "He's found somebody else."

"Oh, God," Jubilee whispered, hugging Amara. She pulled away from Amara in a few moments time. "Listen," she told her. "I'm going to get some snacks from downstairs and then we can insult him all night long, okay?"

Amara nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as Jubilee left the room. Slowly, her senses kicked back into action, and she heard a familiar song playing from the radio on in their room. It was Anastasia's song featuring Ben Moody, "Everything Burns", from the movie Fantastic Four. Slowly, Amara started to sing along to it.

_She sits in her corner,  
Singing herself to sleep,  
Wrapped in all of the promises,  
That no one seems to keep,  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away,  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone a stray,  
But she will sing,_

Till everything burns,  
While every one screams,  
Burning their lies,  
Burning my dreams,  
All of this hate,  
And all of this pain,  
I'll burn it all down,  
As my anger reigns,  
Till everything burns.  


_My sentiments exactly….._ Amara thought to herself, staring out the window.

_  
Walking through life unnoticed,  
Knowing that no one cares,  
To consume and then masquerade,  
No one sees her there,  
And still she sings,_

Till everything burns,  
While every one screams,  
Burning their lies,  
Burning my dreams...  
All of this hate,  
And all of this pain,  
I'll burn it all down,  
As my anger reigns,  
Till everything burns...

Everything burns,  
Everything burns,  
Everything burns,(Watching it all fade away)  
(All fade away, everyone screams)  
Everyone screams,(Watching it all fade away)

Till everything burns,  
While every one screams,  
Burning their lies,  
Burning my dreams,  
All of this hate,  
And all of this pain,  
I'll burn it all down,  
As my anger reigns,  
Till everything burns,  
Everything burns,(Watching it all fade away)  
Everything burns,(Watching it all fade away

"Hi," Jubilee said, half staggering into the room, arms laden with junk food. "Feeling better?" she asked, watching the lone figure sitting by the window.

"Yeah," Amara said with a small smile etched onto her face as she got off her bed. "As good as new."

"Hey, don't start burning everything in the room, ok Amara?" Jubilee joked weakly as she set down the food. "Everything's still quite fine."

"Yeah, sure," Amara said with a grin. _I however, have other plans…_she thought. _Especially for another mutant…_

Ok, that basically tanked. I'm bored, so…well, do you guys want me to add another chapter? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Another chappie, another day…

"Is Amara okay?" Bobby asked Jubilee as they watched Amara sitting by the window with a dreamy expression on her face. She was watching the rain come down in sleets as it pounded away on the window and the institute.

"Why would you ask that?" Jubilee asked nervously, pasting a smile on her face. Amara had made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone about Ray and her well, splitting. Something about being humiliated. But even though she hadn't told anybody, it seemed that the whole Institute had noticed that something was wrong with Amara. And when Jubilee was questioned about it, she hated lying to everyone. The only person who hadn't noticed was Ray himself.

"Jubes, you're hiding something," Bobby remarked casually, not looking at her but at the TV. He muted the sound and turned to look at her seriously. "What is it? Come on, you know we promised never to hide stuff from each other…"

"I promised not to tell," Jubilee blurted. She crossed her arms defiantly. "And you won't make me…"_ And that's as close as you're gonna get to the truth, Bobby Drake_, she thought silently. She was unprepared for what came next, though.

"Not even for your own boyfriend?" Bobby pouted, pulling a mock-sulky face. Jubilee started to giggle at him. "Not the puppy-dog eyes," she chortled. "No, Bobby, you won't make me-!"

She was cut off by Bobby reaching over to her. She stopped laughing and frowned. "Bobby, what are you doing?"

"Well," Bobby sighed dramatically. "Since you won't tell me, I have to bring out the heavy artillery. I'm sorry for doing this, Jubes," he said mock-sincerely. Jubilee burst into full-scale laughter as he started to tickle her stomach. "Stop, Bobby, stop!" she cried, laughing so hard she thought she was going to explode. "You're gonna kill me!"

"Well, if you won't tell…" Bobby stopped, with a mischievous smile. Jubilee, when she finally got her breath back, leaned back and fixed him with a steely-eyed glare as best as she could. "No, I won't," she replied, trying to dodge Bobby as he leaned over to tickle her again, with very little success. She started to cry with laughter as he tickled her stomach. It didn't help matters either that he had turned his hands to ice. She tried to escape, but couldn't and she didn't know how long her resolve could hold.

"Oh, get a room," Amara snapped, finally aroused from her daydream as Jubilee let out another cry of laughter and desperation. She stalked out of the room, purposely banging into Ray as he entered with a sheaf of papers. Shocked by their friend's behavior, Bobby and Jubilee stopped their laughter and Jubilee leaped to her feet.

"Oh, dear," she groaned. "What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with Ray," Bobby replied, helping his friend pick up his papers. "Don't you think?" he fixed Ray with a stare worthy of melting someone.

"What did I do!" Ray demanded, his lank body unfolding as he stood up. "I didn't do anything, so why are you blaming me?"

Jubilee bit her lip. She knew what Bobby was doing. Ray wasn't going to say anything about their split, knowing him, and if she held her resolve, she wasn't going to say anything either. And then sooner or later, one of them would crack.

That person turned out to be her. "Alright, you win," she blurted out angrily, glaring at Bobby. He smiled triumphantly. "Honestly, I don't even know why I like you sometimes."

"Oh, that's easy," Bobby shrugged. He started counting off on his fingers. "It's because of my incredible wit, my handsome looks, my sharp brain…"

"Your big mouth," Ray interrupted. He looked to Jubilee and back to Bobby as if watching a tennis match. "Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Jubilee took a deep breath, knowing Amara was either going to kill her later, or going to love her for it. She sincerely hoped it was the latter. Jubilee knew exactly how Amara felt now and she was going to tell Ray everything. Literally everything.

She took a deep breath, and started to tell her story.

Did you like it? I decided that there's probably going to be one more chapter before the ending. Everyone agree?


	3. Chapter 3

Another day, another chapter…I changed my mind about that one more chapter before the end thing. We'll see how it turns out….

"So you see Ray, this split has caused Amara so much pain, it's tearing her apart," Jubilee concluded. "I know what you're going to say, Bobby, so don't say it. I know that she doesn't show it, but really, it's well, it's…" she couldn't continue as she was at a loss for words.

"Breaking her down," Ray supplied. He played with his fingers as he gazed at the carpet. "I see."

"I was not going to say it," Bobby pointed out indignantly. He created an ice rose and handed it to Ray. "But really, Ray," he said, his tone turning serious. "I think you have to apologize to Amara for being so…well, outright."

"What do I have to be sorry for?" Ray demanded, although his eyes were still on the floor. "I have every right to break off with her. I don't remember anything that said we had to be like an old married couple and stay together forever!"

"Yes, Ray, but still…" Jubilee allowed the sentence to trail. "Why don't you, patch things up with Amara?"

"Yes, and hurry," Bobby joked awkwardly. He took back the rose. "The rose is starting to wilt."

Ray didn't even crack a smile. He sighed. "I still don't get it," he mumbled. "I mean, there's no law that forces me to stick to one girl."

Jubilee could have screamed just then. "Ray!" she exploded. "It's not a case about crime; it's about trying to be friends with Amara again! Haven't you noticed how miserable she is these past few days!" She glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Why can't you understand and try to smooth things over?"

"Well, little Miss Sparky, what would you do if this happened to you?" Ray yelled back, his eyes glowing blue as his hands started to crackle ominously. Bobby looked anxious, eager to stop any fight that might occur between his girlfriend and his best friend. "Hey," he said, but he was barely heard over the yelling that happened suddenly.

* * *

In the meantime, Amara, having strode out of the room after snapping a retort at Bobby and Jubilee, had forgotten to take the book that she had gotten for her birthday. As expected, Ray hadn't given her anything, as they had broken up right before her birthday. What a crummy birthday.

So, she decided to head right back into the room, but stopped short just outside the door when she heard yelling coming from inside. The distinct voices of Jubilee and Ray could be heard screaming themselves hoarse and they sounded ready to tear each other apart. Amara soon realized that they were arguing about her and felt hot. How dare they talk about her and her personal stuff?

"Stop it!" She screamed, slamming the door open. Bobby fell off his seat in surprise and Jubilee and Ray had stopped shouting. Amara breathed heavily as she stared through slits at Jubilee. "So this is what it comes to, does it?" she hissed, folding her arms. "Where you mess with my personal business?"

"Amara, look, she was trying to help," Bobby tried to intervene, but was knocked sideways by Amara's fiery arm as she morphed into the fire-clad mutant she was within. Jubilee nervously edged away until her back touched the wall. Amara's eyes gleamed as she raised her arm again, and Jubilee closed her eyes tightly.

"What's going on here?" Logan's growl interrupted Jubilee's fright and Amara's anger. Amara whirled around to see him standing in the doorway, taking in the scene. "What are you doing, Magma?"

"Nothing," Amara muttered finally, banging her way out. Logan raised his eyebrows as he looked after her. "Well, Ice-Cube?" he queried, turning to Bobby. "Mind filling me in?"

"It's nothing you'd understand," Bobby winced standing up and rubbing his head. Logan noticed the movement and sighed. "Better get that checked out," he told Bobby, gesturing at his head. "Mr. McCoy should be in the hospital wing now."

"Yeah, sure," Bobby limped out the door before turning around. "Jubes? You wanna follow?"

"Alright," Jubilee leaned against Ray as he supported her out the door. Logan stopped beside Ray and muttered in his ear, "Better come see me and Charles after this, Sparky."


End file.
